deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garu vs Samurai Jack
Interlude (Cue theme) Jet: The way of the ninja is a dangerous path... Launch: So is the way of the samurai... Jet: Both sides clash on many occasions. Launch: Like Garu from Pucca Funny Love... Jet: And Jack from Samurai Jack Launch: I'm Jet Jet: Uh no Launch, I'm Jet.'' Launch: Oh, my bad. Used to you saying it first. Jet: ...Anyways, it's time to see who would win a death battle! Garu (Cue Pucca Funny Love Theme) Jet: In the land of Sooga Village lies a hero that does what's right and tries his best to stop any evil. Constantly meditating and training every day of his life knowing his rival could just possibly come when he's at his lowest! Launch: ...And get away from a love-sick yandere pink shirt wearing 12 year old. Jet: Garu is Sooga Villages hero, but is also a trained ninja. Launch: Kinda weird, don't ninjas usually have some bad kind of backstory or...? Jet: As a kid, Garu watched a man, who is presumably is father, be killed in combat. Launch: ...Holy shit, are you serious? Jet: Yeah... which is what likely motivates Garu to always train. So he doesn't end up like that. Launch: Well, props to him, did he get anything from it? Jet: Well... he earned himself the title "'''Fire Wasp Ninja" due to his combat skills. Launch: Well, his training has surely been shown... gets beaten up by a 12 year old little girl. Jet: Ignoring that part... Garu has shown to be a well-trained and capable ninja. Launch: Garu while busy playing his flute, took out 5 ninjas all trying to sneak attack him and blitzed them! Jet: As shown with that too, he is capable of moving so fast he leaves afterimages. Hell, the ninjas even tried it a second time and he cut all 4 of them at once! Launch: His skills don't only stop at afterimage creation however, he has a patented skill he calls the "Garuison Illusion" where he can make several physical clones! Jet: Garu was also strong enough to move an entire building via pulling a bathroom sink! Launch: Why don't you get to the calcs on this now Jet? Jet: Oh, right! The average house weights from about 36,300 kilograms to 72,600 kilograms. Mind you while Garu struggled a bit at first, he continued to do it casually right after. Launch: I would be shocked but... then I remember there's literally a 12 year old girl who can rip holes in space-time in this verse. Jet: Well, this isn't all of Garu's skills. Garu has reached a point in his meditation where he can reach astral projection. Launch: He also is capable of fricking petrifying people! Jet: Garu's sense can also be heightened to the point that he can even sense grasshoppers. Launch: Uh... ok, what's so special about that feat? Jet: Well, the average cricket is from around 0.12 to 2 inches, but Garu was capable of figuring out the cricket's location right away. Quite amazing how keen his eyesight is. Launch: Garu seems pretty strong, but what can strength do when there's no speed? Jet: Well, Garu is pretty fast, he was able to run around the entire earth in about 4 minutes & 20 seconds! Launch: Lay the calc on me Jet. Jet: The circumference of the earth is about 40,075 km. 40,075km/260seconds = 154.1346153846153868 km/s or Mach 449. To put simply Massively Hypersonic in speed! Launch: Garu has also been shown to dodge lightning too! Jet: Cloud-to-ground Lightning is stated to move around Mach 286.8. Garu was casually dodging it. Launch: Huh, it's almost like the show is pretty consistent with their characters. Jet: Even then, Garu has a form where he's amped by lightning himself. In this form he is stated by Tobe to have the power of 1000 storms. The average storm is stated to be 100 kilotons, to have the power of 1000 would be approximately 10 megatons! Launch: So basically this man is a walking nuke? Jet: Almost Launch, almost. The strongest nuke ever made by USSR was stated to be 50 megatons of tnt. Launch: Well, while all of this stuff is great, Garu does have on pretty big weakness. Jet: If you tell him doing something will bring him great honor, he'll be inclined to do it no matter what. Launch: Regardless, Garu is truly a ninja that's no joke. Jet: Yeah, I certainly wouldn't mess with him. Samurai Jack 'Cue ~ The Story of The Past *'Name: Jack, real name unknown (though it starts with a G)' *'Gender: Male' *'Age: 25 years (75 on Season 5)'' *'Height: 5'10"' *'Weight: Unknown'' *'Classification: Samurai' Wiz: Samurai Jack, living a life with luxuries when he was young, something that changed after Aku arrived. After that, Jack's mother took him to train around the world. After reaching 25 years, he used his father's sword to battle Aku. Boomstick: Of course, literal seconds before Jack could end that thing for good, the dammed monster sent Jack a millenium into the future by using his magic! What an asshole…. Wiz: From there onwards, Jack battled Aku several times. Lets explain what he can do, shall we? Cue ~ The Way of the Warrior Swirling Swords Attack Potency *'Destroyed a Forest' *'Destroyed a town among with Scotsman' Boomstick: First of all, Jack, among with Mad Jack, destroyed a forest! Wiz: Of course, this would not actually warrant Town Level. it's actually only 3 tons of TNT, or Large Building Level Boomstick: Busting a town is town level, this is flat out logic Wiz: Actually, only 7 wooden houses were affected, furthermore, tons of fighting happens, and Jack did it among with the Scotsman, so not Town Level… Boomstick: Ah dammit… Speed *'Dodged sunlight' Wiz: Jack dodged sunlight, ~0.8 the speed of light Durability *'Tanked atmosphere reentry' *'Traded blows with the Ultra Robots' Wiz: Jack tanked atmosphere reentry, Jack, among with his suit 210kg, and then Jack descended at roughly 13km/s, the KE of this is 4 tons of TNT, in case of you wondering Boomstick: Damm… Wiz: About the Ultra Robots... They melted a City at 3 Tons of TNT, kinda underwhelming, but meh…. Abilities *'"Jump Good"' *'"Ancestral Power' *'"Light Ninja"' *'"Astral fighting"' Weaknesses *'Suffers from hallucinations' Boomstick: Thats pretty much everything that we could say about this Samurai, and if you are evil, better prepare yourself Death Battle Aku is busy on the phone, asking for something. "Yes, I would like to place an order for delivery. I think I'm in the computer. Yes! That's it. I'd like a large what? Huh? EXTRA THICC. 30 minutes or it's free? Excellent! Hahahahahaha!" After his finishes his phone call, suddenly, Garu is transported there, in a meditating stance. Aku a little irritated says, "Huh? I was expecting something much bigger. Is this the best they could give me?" Garu opens his eyes, confused about his surroundings. "Well, whatever, you should know why you're here." Garu looks at him puzzled. "Destroy Samurai Jack!" Aku replies with much anger. Garu shakes his head and walks away. Aku even further irritated says, "WHAT? You'd dare deny something that would give you great honor?" With that Garu's eyes widen and he turns back to Aku and nods his head. "Now I got your attention, eh? Oh well. Now GO!" Aku opens a portal to where Jack is. Garu now lands near Jack walking in the forest. Garu sits down meditating, as Jack slowly walks up to meet him. "Who are you?" Jack asks. Garu simply opens his eyes and takes out his sword. Jack nods almost as in understanding, the both of them bow then Garu jumps into the shadows… 'FIGHT!!!' When Garu lands the samurai quickly moves his sword to counter the upcoming attack; and does his own, slashing Garu across the chest, making him stumble a few feet. The ninja wastes no time, and dashes towards the samurai, attempting to slash him. However; Jack narrowly sidesteps and kicks Garu on the back, before slashing him several times on the back, finishing with a powerful slash that sends the ninja flying through some trees Garu doesn't give up, and this time goes behind Jack and slashes him across his Kimono before kicking him clean on the chest. Before Garu can see, Jack dashed towards him once again, and swung his sword several times - which Garu reacts to efforestly, and by backflipping on a tree branch he looks for Jack; who’s no longer on sight jumps and cuts the tree branch, and letting Garu fall. Of course; Garu attempts getting back up, when Jack is about to finish him, stormy clouds appear, and a lightning bolt hits Garu, empowering him. When Jack slashes him, Garu counters by blocking it, creating a wave that pulverizes the nearby trees, and knocking Jack out of the way. With their swords, both characters start clashing, Garu slashing both Jack's kimono and face, with the samurai kicking the ninja on the face and back, before leaping upwards and continuing slashing, which Garu counters his own slashes 'SHINK' They continue clashing until Garu shoots a lightning bolt from his sword, forcing Jack to jump away. Suddenly…. Jack takes off his shirt and begins to chant. "Great ancestors, hear my plea! If I am worthy, grant me the strength to vanquish to this evil ninja and send it back to..” Garu starts running towards the Samurai "I honor all who trust me, my cause is worthy great ancestors! Let my sword be your instrument of justice!" Jack finishes speaking Garu starts attempting to hit Jack, but a giant energy beam envelops him, and his sword starts glowing white. Garu and Jack start once again slashing the other - Jack had landed me clean hit on Garu’s chest, making him stumble a few feet. All of sudden, Jack jumps while yelling - and slashes - breaking Garu’s sword, as his lightning form worns out. When Jack is about to deliver the killing blow, Garu jumps a bit, and Jack is suddenly turned to stone. “What kind of trickery is this on-” Jack mutters before being totally petrificated. 'K.O!' *Garu is seen entering a portal, giving Jack’s statue to Aku. "Excellent, excellent! I'm finally rid of that Samurai. Oh, what's that? You want to go back to your world now?" Garu nods. Aku laughs, "Well, since you are the only person that was ever capable of defeating the samurai, Aku will grant you this wish." With that Aku sent Garu back to his world. Garu sighs in relief from being sent back but sees Pucca running behind him and decides to book it... Results Jet: Well, I guess the ninja beats the samurai today. Launch: Seriously? Doesn't Jack basically blitz Garu? Jet: Well.... sort of. Jack is indeed quick in terms of reactions, being able to dodge sunlight is an amazing example of his quickness, however this is reaction speed. In terms of movement, jack makes it to peak human, while Garu is around Mach 449. Launch: Well, that is true. Also, while in base form Garu & Jack's strength are mostly the same, with Jack having a slight edge, once Garu's lightning form comes in he goes from being slightly weaker then Jack to being completely superior to Jack! Jet: Stregnth isn't all that matters however, as Garu's main problem was how fast Jack was, however, Garu has one major advantage; his petrification. Launch: With this he is able to turn Jack into stone, allowing him to bypass the regular fight. Jet: Overall, Jack's main problem was that he has nothing that can get around Garu's petrification. Not to mention, to exploit Garu's weakness, Jack would require prep time to even know this. Making the winner, Garu. Category:GarageShackGamer Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ninja vs samurai Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sebastian Pereira90 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Crossovered Death Battles